1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of golf accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of golf training devices for assisting a novice or professional golfer to properly direct the travel path of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, there are many golf training devices which have been developed over the years for improving a golfer's game. None of the prior art golf training devices are adequate for training a golfer to properly direct the travel path of a golf ball, in which a device will enable a golfer to visualize or witness the forward direction of the golf club head. In the following text, the "direction of the head" is defined as the forward direction which is normal to the face of the golf club head.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a golf training device to fine tune a golfer's game. It is desirable to provide a golf club with the capability to point to a direction where the golfer is aiming at, so that the golfer will have an image of where the golf ball will be travelling to. It is also desirable to incorporate a light emitting aiming positioning system, wherein it can be applied to other devices such as a cue-stick, pair of binoculars, etc.